this is the beginning
by squidgeey
Summary: this is the beginning of about 8 chapters about how mac and stella get together. don't blame me if you think my humour is lame, my friend thinks it's funny!
1. Chapter 1

Jane and Mac walked towards the crime lab. They stopped a street before and Mac said,

"I managed to get you your job back," Jane smiled appreciatively. "I'm sorry this had to happen to

you." Jane looked down and up again.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know my brother was going to be involved in one of your cases." Mac

nodded. They were quite close.

"Thank you for getting me through this Mac," said Jane gratefully. "I could never have done this

without you.

Mac smiled. Jane took a step forward hesitantly, now their mouths were so close together they could

feel each other's breath, and began;

"Mac, would you…" she didn't get any further because at that moment the air was filled with sirens

and police cars screeched into view. The officers tumbled out of the cars and pointed their guns at

Jane. A voice bellowed out over a megaphone;

"NYPD, put your hands in the air!" There was silence in which Mac and Jane looked around in

confusion. Stella stepped through the gap between two cars holding the megaphone.

"All right DNA lady, move _away_ from Detective Taylor!" Silence again. Stella looked meaningfully at

Jane. "I mean it!" she yelled before handing the megaphone to Flack. She pulled out her gun and held

it up at Jane. Flack cleared his throat and yelled down the megaphone.

"Move _away_ from Detective Taylor missus! Put your hands in the air where I can see them and _back _

_off_!" Jane stared in disbelief at Mac who turned and stared in disbelief right back at her. Flack

looked at Stella who nodded and started moving forwards. The other officers followed suite. Flack

cleared his throat again.

"Right, this is your last warning! Put your hands in the air, now!" Jane put her hands in the air and

moved away from Mac. Danny appeared from nowhere and handcuffed her hands behind her back,

while Stella kept the gun pointed at her. When Jane's hands were securely behind her back, Stella

straightened up and put her gun back in its holster.

"All right, Jane," said Stella sneeringly. "You're under arrest for the intent of asking Detective Taylor

out on a date when you know perfectly well he belongs to me. Add to that the felony of being so

close you could feel his breath and that gets you about 20 years by which time I should be married to

Mac and living far away with three children, Steld, Macarina and Stac. You have the right to remain

silent, anything you say can and definitely will be used against you in a court of law." Stella nodded to

Danny and Flack. "Take her away."

Jane was gobsmacked. Literally because Aiden also appeared form nowhere, smacked her gob and

promptly disappeared again. Stella smiled as Jane was led away and turned back to find Mac staring

at her with the really adorable cute angry look he puts on sometimes across his rugged features! (i.e.

face.)

"What?" she asked innocently.

"What the hell was that for! Jane's done nothing!" Mac said incredulously. Stella shrugged.

"Sorry," she said looking at the ground. "Sure she's done nothing, she almost asked you out!" she

hissed under her breath. Mac was too busy being incredulous and cute to notice. There was an angry

silence on the behalf of Mac between them for a while.

"Was she really going to ask me out?" Stella looked up at Mac who was looking at her as if begging

her to say no.

"Well," Stella pondered her words. "We received intelligence from a very reliable source about the

heat radiation that kept on coming off from Jane whenever you were around. I had Adam and Danny

catch and analyse it and it was found to contain traces of lustium maximaimius." Mac stared at her

questioningly. Stella spread her hands. "Lust, basically, though it did contain traces of amoroious

minimaimius. We thought it was best to get you out of the situation as quickly as possible when we

were tipped off a couple of minutes ago, since you didn't know what was about to happen you

wouldn't be able to call for backup, so we did instead." Mac nodded.

"Thanks, Stella." he said a smile spreading across his face.

"No problem." Stella smiled back. " That's what partners do, look out for each other." Mac nodded

again. Stella indicated the car.

"Wanna lift?" Mac nodded, again. They started walking to the car when Mac remarked;

"You realise the crime lab's only just around the corner?" Stella looked guilty.

"Stella." said Mac in his tell-me-or-you-are-so-going-to-get-it-whether-I-have-a-crush-on-you–or-

not really-cute –voice.

"All right, the cars were for dramatic effect." Mac shook his head at her fondly.

say if you want me to do more. and say if you don't. what the hell, i'll do more any way! thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's the next chapter, by the way I forgot to disclaim on my last one so here I will do it twice.

I don't own CSI NY, much as I want to.

I don't own CSI NY, much as I want to. I don't own mary poppins either.

But Stella owns Mac, and in Stella talk, it's time for them to get together, end of conversation. Enjoy!

Mac and Danny were walking through the crime lab, discussing a case when Stella ran/jumped into them.

"Stella! What the hell!" exclaimed Danny as Stella disentangled herself from them.

"Sorry," said Stella, straightening up and pushing her hair back. She cleared her throat.

"Er, traces of sodium phosphate and sulphur were on the vic's clothing." She gave the file to Mac and moved closer to him. "Now I thought, those elements can appear anywhere, but in this sort of combination I thought maybe it's secondary transfer from a science teacher or something." she was directing her conversation entirely to Mac, who moved slightly to one side. Stella did as well in the same direction. "and since the vic went to the local school I thought we'd start there." She gave Mac a 'sexy' look.

"Hey," Danny waved his hand and indicated himself. "Y'mind talking to me as well once in a while."

"Speak and you will be spoken to Danny, don't whine." Stella replied sarcastically. Danny shook his head, irritated, and walked away. Mac turned to Stella.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing." Said Stella surprised.

"Yes there is, you're being strange." Mac gave her the 'look'.

"I could be stranger," she said defiantly. "Just wait and see." She stalked off with her head high. Mac stood there a moment, then held the file up as Stella made an undignified run back to grab the file, gave Mac a look of her own, tossed her head, tried to walk off again, tripped, and made a quick exit.

Later in the day Mac and Sheldon were returning from talking to a suspect when they found they couldn't get into the crime lab because there was a racecourse backdrop, fake trees, and fake animals stuck over the crime lab doors. Music started from two speakers which were hidden unsuccessfully behind two cardboard bushes on either side of the 'stage' and Stella came out in the white dress Mary Poppins wears when they're in the chalk picture. She put up her parasol and started;

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee'ssss, Supercallifragalisticexpiallidocious!

Even though the look of him is something quite atrocious!

If you stand too close to him you'll always look precocious!

He's Supercallifragalisticexpiallidocious!" she launched into a dance routine with Flack and Danny coming on from either side doing the funny leg-kicky thing and dressed in Bert suits. Then Aiden and Lindsay came on from either side in Jane Banks' dresses as Stella sang the verse.

"He travelled all around New York and everywhere he went,

Every girl would say, 'oh he's a handsome gent!'

It kind of got distracting when I was trying to work with him,

Because I couldn't get my eyes off his every limb! Oh!

Supercallifragalisticexpiallidocious!" Danny didn't seem to be enjoying himself too much, even at the chorus;

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee'ssss, Supercallifragalisticexpiallidocious!

Even though the look of him is something quite atrocious!

If you stand too close to him you'll always look precocious!

He's Supercallifragalisticexpiallidocioooooooooouuuussssssss!" Stella made a spin and posed with Flack and Aiden on one side and Danny, (with a forced grin), and Lindsay on the other side.

Sheldon started to clap enthusiastically, but stopped quickly when Mac gave him a glare. Suddenly hundreds of stage crew people arrived and started carting everything off in fast motion. Vans appeared out of nowhere and everything was put in them. Wardrobe people ripped the costumes off the CSIs, they had clothes underneath, only for some strange reason, Danny's normal clothes got ripped off as well, leaving him in his underwear! Everything was gone in 5 seconds flat.

Stella straightened her jacket and tossed her hair, glared at Mac and stalked back inside, tripping on the step and regaining her balance quickly. Mac was completely speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

Stella ran through the warehouse.

"Mac! Mac!"

"Stella?" she ran towards his voice. He'd been tied to one of the poles that held up the warehouse roof. He'd been badly beaten, he had a black eye, cuts on his face, a swollen lip and blood all over his open shirt where his chest had been slashed. Stella watched it rise and fall painfully as she dropped down in front of him.

"it's ok, you're going to be ok," she whispered to him. He couldn't breathe well but that didn't stop her kissing his lips gently. She leant around him and started to untie his hands. She stopped when someone held a gun at Mac's head.

"you're going to be ok, you're going to be ok!" the cruel imitation of her words rang in her head, as did the sneering voice which she knew so well. She looked up, dreading what she knew she would see. Frankie grinned down at her. He cocked the gun. Mac closed his eyes in despair.

"get ready to see your lover's head blown in." said Frankie calmly, but with a manic grin.

"Leave him alone!" Stella hissed. Frankie just laughed at her.

"Ready," he said pushing the end of the gun against Mac's head. Mac was helpless to do anything. "Aim," Stella wanted to say something, or do something but she couldn't, she felt frozen watching the horrific massacre. "Fire."

Mac's head lolled sideways, the blood falling down his face like red tears from the bullet wound. Stella felt faint, she was falling away from him…

… into her bed. She stared at the ceiling.

"How come I'm still having that dream?" she asked the ceiling. She could have sworn the ceiling shrugged at her. A funny beeping noise made her look round at her alarm clock which was desperately showing the numbers 9:57.

"Crap!" she yelled and scooted out of bed. Behind her the ceiling muttered, "language dear."

Later when she was walking the quick way to work she spotted Mac alive and well in a coffee shop. She quickly entered and leaned over his shoulder.

"Hey," she said. Mac looked round in surprise but smiled when he saw who it was. Stella's heart started going, 'when Mac looks at you and smiles,

It's so worthwhile,

Your heart starts leaping at seconds per mile!

Oh it's a jolly holiday with Mac!

A jolly jolly holiday with Mac!'

"Hey." he replied. He indicated the blackboard. "Want anything?" she shook her head, completely unaware of the fact that she was looking at him with googly eyes. When he gave her a strange look as he invited her to sit down with him, Stella realised what she was doing and stopped immediately. Mac was kind of disappointed, he had started to hope that maybe Stella liked him more than a friend, but Stella was way out of his league, she'd never want him. He mentally shook himself. At least he hoped he did it mentally.

They sat on opposite sides of the table by the window. Stella looked around.

"This is nice." She remarked. Mac nodded, drinking his coffee, with a smile playing round his eyes. Seriously, some little kid drew it on him when he wasn't looking. Anyway, Stella's heart went boom-ba-da-boom-boom-boom.

"Shut up." She thought to it. Mac gave her a quizzical look which he does so well when he's confused!

"I didn't say anything." Stella stared at him. Inside her head a voice started going; ' Ah great, well done Stella. He's gonna think you're a schizophrenic now. Good job, making the man you have a crush on think you're a schizophrenic. You know that's always a good first move to asking someone out, making someone think you're a schizophrenic. That's what they'll be calling you down at the crime lab, Stella the Schizophrenic, ahhhhhhhh! Mac'll never have me! Ok, ok, calm down, calm down and say something smart.'

"I was just talking to myself." She said and smiled at Mac. 'Oh so smart Stella. You know that just oozed coolness.' Said the voice sarcastically. She kicked herself under the table. There was a bit of an awkward silence.

"Sooooo," Stella looked at Mac who was reading the newspaper while drinking his coffee god bless his little stiffened bullet proof vest! "how often do you come here?"

"Every morning." Stella nodded. Mac carried on drinking coffee.

"Care to elaborate?" Mac looked up at her. "I'm trying to start a conversation here Mac, a normal one that's not about the amount of semen found when a car's lit up with a UV torch." Why did she have to say semen? She could have said blood.

"Sorry." He smiled. "There didn't seem to be anything else to say." Stella shook her head.

"Never mind." She glanced at her watch and leaped to her feet. "We are so late!" Mac checked his own watch.

"No we're not." He said, frowning adorably. He took her wrist and looked at her watch. "Your watch is an hour fast." Stella stared at it.

"Oh that's right, I set them forwards so I would get up quicker."

"Worked then."

"Yeah."

"Why were you walking this way?" Stella put her watch back.

"It's quicker than the normal way I go." Mac nodded. Stella sat down again.

"You look tired," Mac gave her a searching look. "Are you ok?" she nodded.

"I just keep having this dream, about this guy who gets shot by Frankie, and I can't do anything to save him."

"Just a guy?" asked Mac. Stella nodded.

"Well, a guy I fancy." Mac's heart sank right into his polished shoes. She already fancied someone else. This caused him to be a bit abrupt. Yes! That is why Mac is sometimes abrupt with Stella, because he thinks of how he'll never get her! Poor Mac.

"It's just a dream Stella, besides Frankie's dead." Stella didn't shudder.

"Yeah," she replied, "I know." Mac put the money on the table.

Mwahahahahaah! Not so good as the first one. Love you people who reviewed either chapter, and the ones who will hopefully review this one!


	4. Chapter 4

Mac and Stella walked into the crime lab together. (they had coffee together remember?) they walked to the locker room still together and got their stuff out. Stella dropped her gun. (stupid girl.)

"Crap." She hissed under her breath. She leant down to pick it up and as she put her hand on it Mac put his hand on top of hers by accident. They looked up at each other. Mac started blushing adorably and looked away. Stella grabbed his chin and pulled his face towards her. They started kissing passionately, Stella against the lockers…

(mwahahahahahahahaha! Just kidding! You didn't think it would happen that quickly did you? I did say 8 or 9 chapters!)

Mac blushed adorably and looked away, taking her gun for her. Stella nodded thanks as he gave it back to her. Around the corner of a locker Danny and Sheldon scooted off.

"You're not still worried about that dream are you Stella?" Mac asked.

"No," she shook her head and smiled at him. "I'm fine thanks." Mac nodded, patted her shoulder and walked away. Stella watched him go with her hand on her shoulder and a far away look in her eyes. Then she collapsed onto the floor with a happy sigh.

"Oh, he just makes me melt!" she said to herself. Someone cleared their throat nervously and Mac hurried in grabbed something out of his locker and quickly walked off again. Stella sank.

"Crap." She said again. Why did she always have to embarrass herself in front of the man she tried to impress? She walked out of the locker room, feeling today would be a disaster and almost bumped into Danny, Flack etc. who were talking very excitedly about something. She felt too depressed to be bothered to join in so she carried on, shaking her head. Danny & co watched her go.

" She has been acting really really strangely recently." Said Lindsay sagely.

"Yeah," Danny grinned. "Really _really_ strangely!" Flack kicked him.

"Wipe that grin off your face Messer!" he ordered.

"Mac and Stella would be so cute together." Sheldon remarked.

"Whaddya mean, they _would_ be so cute together?" asked Flack accusingly. "You mean they _will _be cute together."

"We need to get them together," said Lindsay.

" Do you wanna be in charge of the plan Montano?"

"Why thank you for the gracious offer Danny!"

"No problemo." Flack kicked him again. Lindsay smiled.

"Right," she said…

Later on Stella was processing some evidence when Danny ambled in.

"Don't hurry to put a criminal behind bars or anything Danny." Stella gave him an angry look. " How was Christmas?" she asked ironically. Danny just grinned at her.

"What?" asked Stella, a bit freaked out by Danny's grin. "What?" Danny leant on the table.

"You remember someone called Mac Taylor?" Stella eyed him.

"Danny," she said in a warning tone. "What are you talking bout?"

"Well you know you fancy him…"

"'scuse me?" asked Stella incredulously. Danny looked at her with completely innocent wide eyes.

"Oh, right, sorry. Never mind." He walked out again. Stella stared at the spot where he had been, then yelled after him.

"Oi! What about the thing I actually paged you for?"

Around the same time, Lindsay walked into Mac's office with a case file. She was going for the minusculely more subtle approach.

"I dusted the doorknob for prints, nothing. This guy's one of the good ones." Mac gave her a look.

"He's not good Lindsay, he's smart. Probably wore gloves." Lindsay nodded.

"I'll see if I can find any trace of leather or something around the flat." Mac nodded as well. Lindsay smiled and started to walk out then turned back.

"Oh, when are you and Stella going out?" Mac stared at her.

"What?"

"Stella asked you out, didn't she?" Mac shook his head.

"Oh, my god." Said Lindsay biting her lip. "I'm sorry Mac, I.." she turned and walked out, inwardly grinning to herself. She met Flack outside Mac's office. She grinned at him.

"How'd Danny do?" she asked. Flack shrugged.

"Not too good according to Sheldon, but at least he's got Stella thinking about it." Lindsay smiled.

"Good." Flack was enjoying watching the incredibly confused Mac.

"What wouldn't you give to know what he's thinking right now?" Lindsay nodded. Obviously they can't know, but we can because I am telling this story and I have the power.

This is from the point when Lindsay said 'Stella asked you out, didn't she?' to the point when Sheldon paged Mac for the 56th time.

'Aaaaah! Did Stella really want to ask me out? Did she really mean it? Is Lindsay playing a trick on me? But that's not the sort of thing Lindsay does. Why did Lindsay think Stella asked me out? Did Stella ask me out in a weird Stella cryptic way and I completely missed it? She probably thinks I'm an absolute moron and a geek now. Not that she didn't to begin with. Aaaah! She's so out of my league! Aaah! I don't know what's going on!'

It carries on in this vein for a while, while Mac slowly sat down in his chair. He only heard Sheldon paging him for the 56th time because his thoughts were on a coffee break when it happened.

"Mac, how long does it take you to answer?" Sheldon looked at him severely over his glasses.

"Sorry Dr Hawkes." Said Mac smiling, until he saw Stella, became embarrassed and looked away from her. Stella didn't understand and looked away as well, miserably.

"I got a hit off the print on the mirror," said Sheldon, completely oblivious. "Jacob Dayton."

"Jacob Dayton," Mac repeated. "he's the caretaker." Sheldon nodded. His pager beeped. Sheldon checked it and looked up apologetically.

"Danny's got him, sorry, I have to go." He patted Stella's arm as he left. There was an awkward silence between Mac and Stella. Each thought the other was either annoyed or hated them. After a while Mac turned to Stella and said;

"Is it me or are they all being strange?" Stella turned to him smiling that he was talking to her.

"It's not just you." She replied. "I think they're trying to get us together!" they both laughed at this absurd idea, and both were upset that the other had laughed because that obviously meant that they really did think it was an absurd idea. Mac nodded and walked out. Stella smiled, then sighed. She closed her eyes, turned her face to the ceiling and opened her eyes.

"Why me?" she asked. She looked down again.

"First sign of madness," said a voice she recognised. "talking to yourself." Stella looked around herself, then stopped as a thought struck her. She slowly looked up to the ceiling again.

"Second sign of madness," said the ceiling. "thinking that a ceiling can talk and move."

mwahaha! Thank you lovely people who have reviewed, especially my gaelic friend! And thank you all those people who have just read this so far like my short friend! I'm sorry this wasn't particularly funny, or particularly Mac-and-Stella-y.


	5. Chapter 5

Wohoo! chapter 5!

Stella was sitting at the evidence table, having finished her case, feeling slightly miserable. Flack,

Danny, Sheldon and Lindsay walked in and sat around her.

"You ok?" asked Flack. Stella nodded.

"Stella," Stella looked up at Sheldon. Sheldon glanced at his other conspirators. "You probably

guessed we were trying to get you and Mac together." Stella kind of snorted.

"Why would have me?" she asked indifferently. "I'm not his wife."

"Stella, Mac's fancied you for ages." Danny touched her arm. "I swear."

"Seeing as the swear is coming from you I don't really trust it." Stella started to put evidence away.

The others helped.

"Stella, you and Mac belong together, one of you has got to move first." Lindsay handed Stella the evidence packets.

"And what if he says no?" Stella asked. "Life isn't as perfect as you little dream world makes it out to be." Danny took her hand.

"But he'll say yes, because he feels the same way about you." Stella shook her head.

"You guys don't know that." She picked up the box. "It's what you want to happen." She walked out. Lindsay watched her go then beckoned. They all crowded round.

"ok, new plan, and nothing stupid with our heads in the clouds stuff. Just get them to admit their feelings to one another. By being honest or trickery, just get it done." They nodded and left.

Stella walked to her office, just longing to collapse in her chair. Only problem was her office was kind of glowing and ticking. She could smell something horrible. She looked around cautiously.

"Ceiling?" she called. "What're you doing?" she stopped in front of her desk with her handover her nose and mouth and noticed just in time that a bomb was on her desk. She turned and ran out as fast as she could, slamming the door behind her just as the bomb went off. It catapulted her forwards into Mac's arms.

"Stella!" he sounded alarmed. (Duh.) "Are you ok? What happened?" (again, duh.) Stella stood up, still holding onto his shirt, shaking a bit.

"I, I, there was a bomb in my office. And it smelt horrible…" her office caught fire. They looked at each other.

"That's not good."

A bit after, down in the locker room Lindsay was livid. Danny had never seen her so angry before.

"Danny you idiot!" she yelled. "I said get them to admit their feelings for each other! Not blow Stella up!" Danny tried to explain his meaning behind his reasoning but lapsed back into 'Whatever' mode when he couldn't get a word in through her tirade.

"She could have been hurt! Stella's no good for Mac dead! He's not a necrophiliac!" she shouted herself hoarse for a bit more, then turned her back to Danny and stamped her foot. Flack put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Lindsay, breath. You're not breathing. Breathe with me. In… and out. And in…and out. And in…"

"All right!" Lindsay brushed his hand off irritably. Danny moved forwards.

"hey Lindsay, lt me explain." She gave him such a glare that he scooted backwards immediately into Sheldon's arms.

"Where the hell did you get the bomb anyway?" she asked accusingly. Danny sidestepped the question. It shot past him bouncing off each locker until it got to the end, bounced off at a funny angle and went through the window with a crash. Danny cleared his throat.

"Look, if Stella doesn't have an office then she's more than likely going to be told to share with Mac for a while." The others stared at him. Sheldon came out from behind Danny.

"Danny," he said raising one eyebrow in that Dr Hawkes way. "are you mad? They'll go crazy sharing an office!"

"Yeah," Flack poked him. "we don't want them breaking up before they've got together." Danny shrugged helplessly. Lindsay gave him a patronising you're-so-rubbish look and Aiden walked in, ripped Danny's clothes off including his underwear and walked out again. Everyone stared at him.

"Geez Danny." Said Flack.

"Yeah," Sheldon was staring in the same wrong place as Flack was. "We thought it'd be bigger than that." Lindsay started to have snorting hysterics.

Later on, Mac staggered into his office with a huge box of files with Stella struggling behind him with an equally large box of files. He dropped them down on the desk along with Stella's other stuff and helped her with the other box.

"Mac, I'm ok." she protested. As he took the box from her his fingers stroked hers by accident. They both blushed and Mac put the box on the desk quickly, because he was about to drop it. Stella pushed her hair out of her face.

"Your office is going to take a while to rebuild. " Stella shrugged.

"So long as you don't reorganise my stuff."

"Where did you get the idea I would do that? I'm not a neat freak. You're the sort of person who would do that, not me." Stella laughed.

"You're already neat! Trust me, if you weren't I would!" Mac shook his head smiling. Stella had one of those uncontrollable urges to hug Mac. You know, you get them when he's doing a really cute face, or he's smiling or whatever.

But things weren't all a bed of roses. Within two days they were arguing. Of course Danny was held responsible for this. Danny and Flack walked in to find Stella and Mac at it very loudly. So loudly in fact it was difficult to know what they were arguing about. It turned out to be that Stella had (falsely) accused Mac of rearranging her whole desk, when Mac had actually only taken one file off her desk. Stella didn't know that he'd taken the file off her desk, she didn't even realise it was there in the first place. Danny and Flack did eventually get them to calm down, but they were still fuming when Danny and Flack left the office. Danny and Flack hoped they would sort things out themselves.

Stella looked pointedly out of the window with her arms folded. Mac was leaning over his desk doodling. She looked at him to see if he'd realised she was ignoring him. He hadn't. She looked back at the window. Mac glanced sideways at her. She was ignoring him. Mac went back to his doodle. Stella eyed him and sat down with a thump at her makeshift desk. Mac looked sideways and back again. Stella looked sideways at him a moment later, but they both looked at the same time and they laughed. Mac sat up and Stella moved and lent on Mac's desk.

"Sorry." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." Mac smiled back. She touched his hand.

"Do you… er…" she watched her fingers run over his hand gently. She looked back at him. "Will you go out with me?" she asked as if she'd only just thought of it. Mac smiled that smile which only comes once in a while. (I could so write a poem like that!) he nodded.

"I'd love to go out with you Stella." Stella grinned. She leaned forward quickly, only hesitating for a moment, she put her other hand o his face and kissed him. She was kind of surprised when Mac kissed her back. When they broke apart she stroked his face. He blushed slightly and looked away. She brought his chin up so he was looking at her and kissed him again, this time longer. He put his hands on her waist and Stella slid into his lap. They couldn't stop kissing.

Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha! Don't get too happy, something drastic's happening in the next one!

Thank you to all my reviewers, especially mj0621, I think that's what it is. Thank you for being so supportive!


	6. Chapter 6

All was happiness and harmony in the crime lab. Not completely literally because since Lindsay's such an annoying brat she kept on breaking down at any crime. Seriously, this guy robbed this other guy because he needed some money, and Lindsay was in tears over the case. But anyway, Mac and Stella were happy at least. They didn't shout out the fact that they were now a couple, because inter-office love is allowed, but frowned upon, in case the couple in love have an argument, break up and jeopardise the case. So it was kept quiet, and they were a very cute adorable couple. They kissed when they saw each other in the morning and at the end of work but apart from that, you would never have guessed that they were a couple. All though lots of people in the crime lab did. Mac and Stella had small arguments, which were always about work, and they always made up afterwards, but one day periods and a rape case were getting the better of Stella and she started yelling madly at people. First Mac heard of it was when Danny walked into the evidence layout room with a big plaster on his forehead.

"Danny, you ok?" asked Sheldon.

"Yeah…" Danny sounded a bit dazed. "Hey Mac, where are you?" Mac waved his hand.

"Standing right in front of you Danny." Danny looked around a bit more than finally saw Mac.

"Oh yeah." He said. Sheldon and Mac exchanged looks.

"Danny," Sheldon put on his even-though-your-best-friend/girlfriend/wife/boyfriend/husband/whatever-this-dead-person-was-to-you-is-dead-that-doesn't-mean-you-can-mope-around-in-my-way-of-solving-this-crime voice. "Have you been drinking the stuff out of the coffee machine again?" Danny shook his head and wished he hadn't.

"Nah, Stella threw a microscope at me." Mac and Sheldon were alarmed.

"What about the microscope?" asked Sheldon.

"Yeah, those cost a lot." Mac agreed. Danny waved his arms in a very stoner like way.

"Don't worry about me or why Stella's throwing microscopes in the first place." Mac eyed him.

"You guys weren't re-enacting a marital crime of passion were you? You know those are dangerous with Stella." Sheldon nodded sagely. Danny waved his arms again. His clothes fell off. Aiden ran in and picked them up to make sure he didn't put them back on again. Danny chased after her. Mac and Sheldon waited patiently. There was a squeal, a thump, a grunt, followed by another squeal. Danny walked back in with his clothes on.

"She's got stuck on this rape case, we can't catch him, it's like DJ Pratt all over again..." Aiden poked her head around the corner and started swearing. Danny shooed her away. "and we were going back to the evidence, and she thought she had something, and I did too, only it turned out that we'd already looked at that piece of evidence and it didn't get us anywhere, so I told her that and she threw the microscope at me and told me to get out." Danny gave Mac a pleading look. "Calm her down? Please?" Mac was indignant.

"Why do I have to go and calm her down?"

"You're her boyfriend!"

"Yeah…so?" Sheldon and Danny both began shoving him out of the door. Mac protested valiantly but to no avail. "No, no! She'll bite my head off!"

"Better yours than mine." Replied Danny. They pushed and dragged him all the way down to where Stella had been, and pushed him in. Mac closed his eyes, waiting to feel the microscope bouncing off his skull…only it didn't. He opened one eye. She wasn't there. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Go look for her!" Sheldon and Danny were being completely merciless. Mac squared his already square shoulders and walked off to find his manic girlfriend.

He discovered her in the Time-out Room, (where they rest and drink spiked coffee), drinking spiked coffee. He took the coffee out of her hand.

"What's the matter?" he asked. She pushed his hand away and reclaimed the coffee. She shook it at him, spilling it everywhere and yelled.

"Am I ok? Am I ok? I've got this guy who's like DJ Pratt, I can't pin him down to the rape, Danny was being irritatingly smug, I threw a microscope at him, don't think I won't do it to you! I've had my periods for 2 weeks now, 2 WEEKS! And everyone is tip-toeing around me like I'm a bomb ready to go off!" Mac didn't mention that the bomb had already gone off, because that would probably result in him having his head blown off by said bomb. Stella was gulping down coffee.

"Stella, I'm sorry you're…"Mac moved towards her but jumped back as Stella brandished the coffee at him, showering it all over the floor again. "You're mopping that up." He pointed at the floor. Stella nodded.

"Yeah all right afterwards I will I promise." Then she turned angry again. "Why should I? You should if you're the one who cares so much!"

"Stella will you just calm down!" Mac was getting angry now. Stella spat coffee all over the place.

"Calm down? Did you even listen to what I was saying? I'm having a hell of a time here and you don' even care!"

"I do care!"

"No you don't! You care more about work! If you do care about me then show it! Because god knows you don't at the moment! We barely ever go out on dates and you're so desperate to keep work and our relationship separate that it's our relationship that's suffering! You've got to decide between me and work! Which is more important, huh?" Mac was completely silent. He didn't really believe what Stella had just accused him of. Stella mistook his silence for preferring work.

"See?" she said quietly. She put her coffee down. "I guess that's us over then." She walked out. Mac closed his eyes, wishing he could have done something about this beforehand. He just wanted to wake up from it all.

But if he had done something it wouldn't make a good story! Bwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Betcha can't wait for the next chapter! Mwhahahahahahahahahahaha! I'm so cruel and evil! wow I'm really enjoying this!


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own wherever the song in this comes from. Just being safe. I don't want the police to catch me. Again. Darn, I can hear the sirens already.

Stella wasn't in such a bad mood for the rest of the day, and she started to feel bad about what she said to Mac. Mac seemed to be avoiding her, and she didn't blame him. She wanted to find him and tell him she was so sorry and that she really didn't care how he showed that he cared about her. Only she couldn't find him. He just didn't want to be found. Everyone in the crime lab was staring at her accusingly whenever she spoke to them too. It was unnerving, and Stella wondered if Mac had asked everyone to do that so she would feel guilty. He didn't need to, she felt guilty enough already. Besides, that wasn't the sort of thing Mac would do. He wasn't that immature. Still, the story had gone round the crime lab like wildfire. It was amazing that such boring people actually found the time to pass on a story so quickly like that. This was the other reason why she seriously regretted yelling at Mac. It had been blown completely out of proportion, so now what had happened was that she had shoved Mac into the wall, and things had got so passionate that they did it right there against the wall of the Calm-down Room. And then they broke up for no reason whatsoever. She first heard this story from a very timid Sheldon and Flack, who approached her very cautiously.

"Hey Stella?" she whizzed around. Sheldon and Flack took a step backwards.

"Um…" Sheldon nudged Flack. Flack nudged him back and they started a whispered argument until Sheldon pushed Flack forwards.

"Er..." Flack looked round at Sheldon for support. "Er…Now don't get mad Stella, but there's this rumour that you and Mac did it against the wall of the Cooling-down Room." Stella stared at him.

"WHAT THE HELL? WE HAD AN ARGUMENT, NOT SEX!" Flack nodded nervously.

"We didn't think you guys would have done. 'Sides, no one actually saw that." Sheldon nodded fervently. Stella sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Do you know where Mac is now?" they shook their heads. She walked off.

"Um…you didn't slam Mac into the wall and crack his head open so that he's now dying in hospital did you?" Stella spun round. Flack and Sheldon backed away.

"Just asking."

"Yeah, it's only a rumour."

"We were only wondering." When they were a safe distance away they turned tail and ran.

Stella and Lindsay walked back to the crime lab. Lindsay had had her head snapped off several times by Stella, for asking the wrong sorts of questions, or making the wrong sorts of jokes, but the coroner had been at the crime scene, so he stitched her head back on each time. She owed that coroner a lot. They rounded the corner and were greeted by music. They looked up to the doors of the crime lab. Mac was standing there with a microphone. He started singing and his voice was actually pretty good.

"Are you too good to be true?

Can't take my eyes offa you.

I wanna hold you so much.

Just wanna feel your warm touch.

I'm sorry I made you mad,

I'm in love with you so bad,

Can't take my eyes offa you.

Baa-da. Baa-da. Baa-de-da-da-de-baa-da-ba-da-baa-de-da-da-de…" etc. (watch Ten Things I Hate About You or listen to the original song if you don't know what I'm going on about.)

"I love you Stella!

And if it's quite alright,

I need you Stella,

To work the shift at night,

I love you Stella!

Trust in me when I say!

My pretty Stella!

Don't be mad this way.

My pretty Stella,

Now that you're here stay,

I really care Stella,

Of course I care Stellaaaaaaaaaa!" the music continued but Mac walked down the steps to Stella, who was standing with her mouth wide open and tears running down her face. He twiddled the microphone nervously.

"I'm sorry Stella." She shook her head and wiped her nose.

"No, I'm sorry, it's just the hormones, I shouldn't have said what I did, I'm so sorry Mac. Thank you for this." She laughed and Mac started to blush. She shook her head again. "weren't you embarrassed?"

"No," Mac looked around at the whole crime lab staring and awing at the sweetness of it. He turned back to Stella. "but I am now." Stella flung her arms around his neck happily.

"I love you." He whispered into her neck. She sniffed, smiling.

"I love you too." They looked at each other and kissed. Lindsay was jumping about so happily behind them that the stitches cam undone and she lost her head. Her body spent the next few minutes trying to find it, only the minute it fell off, Danny and Flack stole it to play handball with.

Of course after this everything was happy and returned to normal again. But the crime lab never let Mac forget the song, which always embarrassed him now. Stella wasn't very helpful when someone teased Mac about it. She just stood there and sniggered.

yaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! love evryone lots. and a big kiss to those who reviewed me!


	8. Chapter 8

Mac walked towards his office with a case file in his hand. He sighed miserably. All of a sudden he stumbled as Detective Bonasera launched herself onto his back with her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Stella!" she kissed his ear and jumped down.

"Don't look so miserable." She said cupping his face with her hands. Mac pushed her hands away irritably. Stella grabbed his face again.

"Right," she said and kissed him. After a while Mac tried to disengage his mouth from Stella's who was holding his face so he couldn't get away. Mac struggled in vain, pulling at her hands, but it was like trying to get a giant sucker fish off his face.

"You ok Mac?" asked Danny, nonchalantly strolling by with Sheldon who was sniggering.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Mac complained. Danny looked at Flack and Lindsay who had just appeared. Danny and Sheldon exchanged glances and Sheldon walked up to Stella.

"Hey Stella, Mac can't breathe." Stella scooted backwards immediately. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Mac. Mac took a deep breath of air. Everyone else was sniggering. Mac scowled, embarrassed, at them.

"You try doing battle with the giant squid." He muttered. Stella hugged him.

"Sorry Mac." She kissed his nose. Mac shook his head.

"You could french kiss for America in the Olympics." He remarked, still a bit annoyed.

"Why thank you." Stella replied graciously. The others shook their heads and walked off. Mac looked at them desperately.

"Wha-! Hey! Guys don't leave me alone with her!" Stella punched his arm. Mac turned back to her. "So do you actually have anything on the case or were you just jumping on me for the fun of it?" Stella gave him a winning smile.

"Mac, sweetheart, would I do that to you?" Mac raised his eyebrows at her.

"Would you?" Stella grinned.

"Yeah." Mac hit her forcefully over the head with his case file.

In the very late afternoon, all the CSIs were lounging around behind Mac's desk after finishing their cases and playing hangman on a new whiteboard that Flack and Sheldon had stolen from the delivery van which was parked outside the crime lab. The whiteboard had been for the crime lab, so it didn't really make a difference. They'd propped it up against a chair, but it kept on falling down. They were all yelling very loudly.

"Y! Y!" Stella called. Sheldon drew the body in. Lindsay hit her.

"M!" she shouted. Sheldon put in the M's. There was silence for a bit, then they all began yelling again.

"Mammoth! Mammoth!" Sheldon scribbled it in. He held the pen out to Danny.

"Go on Danny." There was immediate complaining.

"Hey," Flack yelled. "I said it first!" Danny shuffled forwards to the board on his knees. He grinned and stuck his tongue out at Flack. Stella shook her head as Flack pouted.

"Honestly you two, so immature." Flack kicked her and missed. Mac kicked him back.

"What are you, our mom?" Flack asked indignantly. Stella smiled.

"Well, I always thought that Mac and I were the parents, you were the uni dropout…" Flack opened his mouth in disbelief. Stella started laughing. "Danny and Aiden are the stroppy teenagers, only Aiden's gone to uni, Sheldon's the forgotten ten year old…" everyone laughed and Sheldon pretended to cry. Danny put his arms around Sheldon and patted his head. Lindsay poked Stella.

"What am I then?" Mac leaned across Stella and poked Lindsay.

"You're the new baby." The boys all pointed and laughed at her. Lindsay stuck her bottom lip out. Danny shook his head.

"Sorry Montana, you're not half as good at pouting as Aiden was." He frowned. "Is." He turned back to the board and tapped it. "Anyway." They all started yelling again. Mac looked at Stella.

"Do you always think of us like that?" he asked. Stella smiled.

"Don't you?" Mac nodded. He leaned forwards and kissed her. They had been together for 2 and a half months, and apart from the occasional argument about Stella's underwear lying around the place they were perfectly happy. Very happy. So happy, that they both wanted to marry the other. Only they didn't say because they were afraid of the answer. Stella was coming to her breaking point though.

"T! T! No T! Not B!"

"A! A! Oh yes!"

"N! N, Danny N! Not M! God you're so deaf!" Danny made a rude gesture at Flack. Stella watched the word forming lazily. Suddenly she sat up straight.

"Exsanguination!" Danny scowled at her and wrote it in.

"Damn you Stella!" Stella grabbed the pen and gave an evil laugh. Danny sat next to Mac.

"How the hell do you put up with her?" Mac grinned at him.

"With a load of sleeping pills." Danny grinned back.

"Gotcha."

"Danny, you spelt exsanguination wrong anyway." Danny was horrified.

"What! No I didn't!" Stella nodded.

"Yes you did. One X and one G. you put two of both." Flack pointed and laughed at Danny. Danny scowled. Aiden slipped in and reached out but Danny got there first. He grabbed her hands and swung her around his head like a hammer thrower then let her go. Far away they could hear a squeal.

"Heh heh heh!" Danny sniggered. Everyone was shouting again.

"Stella that's way too long!"

"Make it shorter!"

"Can't you cut some words out?" Stella shook her head. She added a question mark to her six word hangman.

"Come on, " she said. "Start guessing."

"A." she wrote in the A's.

"E." she wrote in the E's.

"I." She rolled her eyes and wrote in the I's.

"You can't just go through the vowels! "

"Yes we can!" Flack replied. "U." she wrote in the U.

"You must have every letter of the alphabet in there" Mac remarked.

"Not quite." Said Stella. "Are you playing or not?" Mac sat up.

"M." he said. Stella wrote it in.

"You always guess M." said Lindsay.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I …"

"Oi!" said Stella. "come on."

"B." said Lindsay. Stella shook her head happily and drew the beginning of the gallows.

"T and O!" Danny garbled through a mouthful of bagel.

"Pick one." Said Stella. "And don't speak with your mouth full." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Yes mom." He swallowed. "Which one's right?" he grinned impishly. Stella gave him a look.

"Pick one." She ordered.

"O." said Sheldon.

"Fine," said Danny. "T." Stella wrote both in. Mac tipped his head to one side.

"Are the first two words Mac Taylor?" he asked. Stella nodded and put it in.

"That means you have to put in the other C's, Y's, L's and R's." said Lindsay, chewing breaded octopus. Stella shook her finger.

"Not necessarily."

"You just don't want to lose." Flack grinned.

"Shut up."

"Now who's being immature!" Danny cried triumphantly. Sheldon swallowed grapefruit and coughed.

"Y." he choked. Mac hit him on the back. Hard. Stella scribbled in the Y's. The CSI's stared at her hangman.

"Mac Taylor," Lindsay read. "Something I something something/ YOU/ M, A something something Y/ ME/" Mac frowned.

"L" he said. Stella put them in. Danny grinned.

"R." everyone else grinned too. Sheldon finished it off.

"W." they looked at the board then at Mac.

"Mac Taylor," Flack read importantly. "Will you marry me?" Stella nodded, then looked at Mac, who was a bit bewildered.

"Mac, " she said. "I'm serious. Will you marry me?" Mac was completely silent. Stella felt the overwhelming sense of dread that she'd done the wrong thing coming over her. After a bit Mac smiled and whispered;

"Of course I will Stella." Stella finally let out the breath she'd been holding in. she clapped her hand over her mouth and couldn't stop the tears from falling. Mac leant forwards and pulled her hand from her mouth. Stella moved to him and they kissed. She flung her arms around his neck. When they broke apart Mac was crying too. Stella laughed at him and pushed his tears away.

"Shut up." Mac whispered happily. They put their foreheads together, still crying. Behind them Flack, Danny, Lindsay and Sheldon all had their phones out, texting all the people who should know about what had happened. Danny put his phone away and started crying. Sheldon poked him.

"You cry like a girl." They all ended up have a sob-in behind the fiancées, who had started frenching. The bagel was starting to get very wet, and all the breadcrumbs fell off the octopus. Eventually the crying slowed down. Danny wiped his eyes on Flack's jacket.

"You guys are so adorable." Lindsay looked completely soppy.

"You have to have an engagement party." Said Flack. "Please?" Mac looked at Stella, who grinned mischievously.

"Ok." She said, before returning to kiss Mac. All the others started crying again. Mac and Stella had a laughing fit at them. Stella kissed Mac's nose.

"I can't believe you said yes." She whispered. Mac smiled.

"I wouldn't have said anything else, you just surprised me, that's all." Stella hugged him. Something very wet fell onto their heads. Frowning they both looked up. The ceiling was sobbing.

"My Stella's all grown up and getting married!" Mac stared at it in disbelief.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I haven't updated for ages I've been away. First I went to Florence, then I did Oliver at the new theatre for two weeks, then I went to my aunt's then I did a playhouse thing, then I went to France, (Paris!) and this is my only free week. So I'm v.v.v.v.v. sorry. Plus I'm sorry this is so long. The engagement party will have to take place later. This is having way more chapters than I thought it would. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read this!XXXXXXXX

Mac stood behind Danny, waiting patiently. Danny fiddled around with the microscope.

"Almost, almost." Danny pushed his glasses onto his forehead and peered down the microscope. "Yup." He stood back. "There you go." Mac gave him a look and indicated the 'scope. (Microscope's too long to keep on writing.)

"You done now?" Danny scowled at him.

"Shuddup." Mac leant over the 'scope.

"Keep talking like that and you won't be coming to our engagement party." Danny poked him.

"Ok, I'm sorry, please can I come?" Mac looked round at him.

"Promise you will?" he asked. Danny nodded. Mac returned to the microscope as he dropped the bomb. "By the way it's fancy dress." A minor explosion took place behind him.

"Fancy dress? You outta your mind? I'm not coming up the road looking like some idiot! You just wanna embarrass me in front of all the other CSI's!"

"Yep." Replied Mac standing back with a twinkle in his eyes. "Oh, and Aiden's coming back." Danny stared at him, breathing heavily. (Oooooooh! Imagine his chest going up and down, and up and down, and…yeah whatever.)

"Whadja mean, Aiden's coming back? She's dead." Mac shrugged.

"The Lord of the Dead got bored of her, so she's returning to life. Permanently." He added. Danny swelled up.

"AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BE NICE TO HER? SHE'S BEEN HANGING AROUND LIKE SOME POLTERGEIST TRYING TO TAKE MY CLOTHES OF ME AND I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH HER IN REAL LIFE AGAIN?" Mac nodded. Danny stared at him, then shrugged and picked up some evidence. "All right then." Mac shook his head and walked off. His mobile rang.

"Mac Taylor." He answered. He grinned. "Hey Horatio!"

Mac was researching a criminal on his laptop in his office when Stella walked in.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." Mac replied without looking up. Stella walked around his desk so she was behind him and ran her fingers up his side. Mac squirmed and hit her off. "Quit it Stella!" she grinned at him.

"Just making sure you were paying attention! Remember, if you annoy me all I have to do is tell Danny you're ticklish and you won't have a moment's peace 'til you die." Mac closed his Mac laptop. (bu-boom! Sorry, just had to!) " Now," Stella started importantly, "all of Miami Crime Lab are coming, but Dr Robbins says he's not sure his legs can take the plane. Er…Hodges isn't coming. He and Sara just broke up so he doesn't want to be anywhere she is. Um… Greg's coming, Sophia's coming. Jim is and Gil's bringing his woman." Mac stared at her.

"Excuse me?"

"His woman." Stella repeated, grinning at the bewildered look on Mac's face. After a minute's silence Mac spoke, and it was obvious he was trying to stop laughing.

"Gil Grissom's got a girlfriend?" Stella nodded, and the two of them burst into hysterics. During the hysterics Sheldon walked in, attempted to contact them but they were off their heads, so he gave up and walked out again. Once the hysterics had died down Mac sat upright again coughing. He looked around for his head but was still so mad with laughter he accidentally screwed Stella's on instead. Stella put it right for him in the end.

"Um…there was something I needed to tell you." Mac said, making sure his head was on properly.

"Go on then."

"I don't remember."

"Mac honey you suck." Mac ignored her, bent over his desk thinking hard.

"Oh, yeah, Horatio's flat out refusing to come in fancy dress." Stella gave a 'uh!' of indignation. She was silent for a while then shrugged.

"Well, Horatio in fancy dress would be a bit of a scarring experience I guess." Mac snorted. Stella giggled. "Did you tell the others that it was fancy dress?"

"Well, Danny and Lindsay."

"And?"

"Lindsay said fine, and Danny wasn't very happy."

" Did you tell Lindsay that someone whose skeleton she'd seen is coming back from the dead?" Mac clapped a hand to his head, Stella's hand actually.

"Damn, I knew I'd forgotten something."

"Never mind." Said Stella, disengaging her hand from Mac. Mac looked up her arm.

"What's on your arm?"

"Oh, yeah Flack and Sheldon didn't take to the fancy dress idea." She showed him the writing up her arm. It said, 'Y do luvsick ppl always thnk the wrld revolves round them?' and 'Stella and Mac r luvsick " (Only without the stars. You can work out what the word was!) Mac nodded, making the face he makes when he's understanding something.

"Nice." They collapsed into giggles again. (Geez I hate lovesick !)

Later on Mac was going through some case files making sure they were in order when Danny dragged himself in looking utterly bewildered.

"How did you do it?" he asked.

"'Scuse me?" Mac frowned at him. Danny came in further and his eyes were shining.

"Aiden! She's real!" Mac smiled and looked back at the cases.

"I thought you didn't want her around. 'Sides, just ask her." Danny nodded. He got to the door and turned back.

"Er…just so I don't say something wrong, was she in heaven or hell?" Mac kept his face deadly straight as he replied.

"Oh, hell. Yeah, she was one of the worst there." Danny left looking slightly frightened.

The rest of the day was normal, well normal for a CSI. Stella was having a problem though. She always seemed to be wet and angry. In fact it was a surprise that her anger wasn't evaporating the water. It turned out that whenever Stella went into her office the ceiling started bawling buckets. It was irritating as all Stella's paperwork was getting soaked. Eventually Stella took up refuge in Mac's office. It was definitely a surprise to everyone that the two of them managed to get work done. The engagement party was set for the next week, to give the other CSIs time to get to New York and relax before getting completely drunk at Mac and Stella's party. Only Mac and Stella are way too upstanding to let anyone get drunk. At least Mac is. Anyway, yeah, the rest of the week was normal until Friday when all the other CSIs came into the NY Crime Lab, having all arrived on Wednesday. They caused complete havoc. The Miami's arrived first, having come the shorter distance and were waiting to waylay Mac or Stella, depending on who came through the door first. Because I am the writer and I have the power I am going to force this unhappy duty upon Mac. (Sorry Gary, just be glad they'll never script any of this into a real CSI episode. Sigh. Hang on, if Gary Sinise had half a brain in his head he wouldn't be on this webpage. No offence to fanfiction, I love this site, grovel grovel.) So on the morning of Friday the somethingth of April 2006, Mac walked into the Crime Lab and something jumped on him squealing;

"Oh Mac, well done! We-were-so-worried-you-and-Stella-were-never-going-to-get-together-we're-all-so-pleased-it's-really-great-to-see-you-I-can't-believe-our-Mac's-getting-married-already-it's-so-sweet-oh-I-can't-believe-it-oh, Maccy!" At the 'Maccy!' part Mac shoved whatever it was away from him and saw a load of blonde hair and a long nose gazing back at him happily. No it wasn't Orlando Bloom dressed up as Legolas. It was Calleigh.

"Er, hi Calleigh." It was difficult to know what to say after all that Calleigh had said. Mac felt out of breath, Calleigh hadn't taken a single breath since the beginning of the sentence. Mac had a brief glimpse of the other CSIs from Miami until something warm and motherly grabbed him and hugged him.

"Oh honey! It's so nice to see you!" Alexx pulled back to look at him. Mac managed a smile. He was dreading what was coming next because it was inevitable and he wouldn't be able to avoid it. Sure enough, once Alexx had moved back to survey him from a distance with Calleigh, two hands grabbed him.

"Mac!"

"Hey buddy how you doing?"

"Got loads of DB's recently?"

"Is it me or have you put on weight?" Mac very nearly punched Tim Speedle for that remark. (Yes, Sexy Stubble is back! Oh he's so cute in his baggy white sweaters!) If he had he would have probably accidentally punched Eric Delko instead. (The beard! The beard! The sexy beard! oh but he's got rid of it now.) He was going to, but before he could the worst part of the whole reunion ceremony descended on him. It grabbed him round the neck, ruffled his hair and squeezed him tightly. Mac started fighting for breath.

"Argh! H, let me go!" Horatio let him go but held him at arms length so Mac couldn't escape.

"Aaah, you're all growing up now Detective Taylor. Just beware of birds and bees." Eric and Speedle sniggered immaturely. Mac fixed Horatio with a look that would have had the whole Crime Lab running for cover. Horatio however is completely oblivious to these sorts of looks since he is the champion of these looks. He won the cup in 1987. But nethertheless, Mac actually felt slightly happy to see Horatio. Then he noticed the glazed over look in Horatio's eyes.

"You're tired aren't you?" he asked suspiciously. Horatio let go of him.

"Bloody exhausted. I don't do flying." He ran a hand through his red hair.

"Flying doesn't do you either." Remarked Speedle. Horatio twisted Speedle's ear. When Horatio was really tired he got really hyper, which was always dangerous. He grinned at Mac.

"So where's your bride-to-be?"

"Not here yet." Mac replied. "And don't call her that to her face, she prefers to think of me as her groom-to-be." Eric and Speedle sniggered again. Mac felt too tired to give them a look, so Horatio did it instead. They'd completely drawn all the energy out of Mac. Alexx whispered;

"Horatio's going to call Stella that now you've told him not to."

"Cheer up Mac." Said Horatio chucking him under the chin. "She's not that bad." Mac groaned and hit Horatio's chest with his fist. He would have hit Horatio's nose, but that was slightly too high up for him too reach, seeing as he only came to Horatio's shoulder. Horatio hugged him. Mac dimly noticed that Horatio was wearing jeans. He kind of looked like a cowboy. Alexx pulled Mac away from Horatio, hugged him briefly and started to lead him to the rest room placey thing where they all drink funny coffee. Mac collapsed in a chair while the Miami CSIs buzzed around him. Horatio sat down next to him and put his arm around him. Mac rested his head on Horatio's shoulder. Suddenly all the CSIs started screeching again. Mac closed his eyes, covered his ears and buried his head in Horatio's shoulder. He could dimly hear Stella yelling for him. After a while everything went quiet. Horatio said something and received a hit for it. Mac winced. He had been a recipient of many of Stella's hits and they hurt. Stella tapped him and he sat up quickly.

"When the other CSIs coming?" asked Eric. (Sexy beard, sexy beard!) Mac rubbed his eyes.

"Soon." He groaned.

"You working a case at the moment?" Calleigh beamed at them. Mac and Stella exchanged glances and knew they wouldn't be able to get away with saying no, so they nodded wearily.

It felt like an age before they finished the case. The Miami CSIs really hindered rather than helped. Danny became especially exasperated with Horatio. Mainly because even though Horatio was tired, he still pointed out things that Danny had missed all together. At the end of the day an even more un welcome party threw themselves on Mac and Stella who had been just preparing to go home and sleep forever when the Vegas CSIs waylaid them in the locker room and said hello very forcefully. Eventually Mac and Stella managed to get home and the other CSIs returned to the hotel where the engagement party would be. Mac collapsed on the sofa and covered his eyes.

"God help me Stella."

"You don't believe in god." She pointed out. Mac punched her. She punched him back. Hard.

"I need a black coffee with two sugars." Said Mac. "And I need to sleep forever." Stella walked into the kitchen.

"Well, that can always be arranged. Just so long as you leave something that means I won't go to prison." Mac uncovered his eyes.

"Well if you're a good enough CSI no one will ever find out you did it." Stella pulled the chocolate spread out of the cupboard.

"You make it sound like the sign of a good CSI is not to be caught murdering someone." Mac shrugged.

"Well, I think I'm going to murder H soon. Him or Speedle." Stella sat next to him and kissed his cheek.

"You do that honey."


	10. Chapter 10

Yaag! I'm sorry I haven't done anything for so long. Things have been happening. I'm rewatching Lord of the rings! Yeah, I'm sad, I just love it so much despite the fact that it barely follows the book at all. Anyway, this may not be funny and I'm not sure when it ends but thanks for reading everyone! BOROMIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

There was a knock on the door. Mac leapt up and hid behind the sofa. Stella armed herself with a rolling pin and edged towards the door. She opened it carefully and breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the pizza delivery guy.

"Thanks." She said as she handed over the money. She closed the door. Mac came out from behind the sofa. "It's your turn next time." She said severely. Mac nodded.

"Yeah ok." Someone knocked at the door again. They both dived beneath the table. Stella poked Mac. He reluctantly got up and opened the door.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccccccccc!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mac shut the door quickly. Stella came out from under the table.

"What?" she asked. "Who?"

"Sara, Greg, Nick, Calleigh and Danny and Don." Stella grabbed a chair and put it under the doorknob. The knock sounded on the door again.

"Ah, come on Mac, open the door!" there was talking outside.

"What's the problem, you two are avoiding us!" Sara's depressed voice sounded through the keyhole. Mac looked panickedly at Stella. She called through the door.

"Guys you've been bugging us for the whole day. You've been really irritating."

"We'll see you this evening," Mac said. "can you leave us alone now?" a chorus of ooooooohhhhhhhhs came from the people outside.

"What are you two doing that's so secret then?" Greg's voice was way too suggestive.

"Greg your mind is way too dirty! You're such a pervert!"

"Yeah!" Stella agreed, still holding the door shut. There was a chorus of awwwwwwwws from outside.

"Fine," said Nick. "We'll go then."

"Good!" Mac and Stella pressed themselves closer to the door, just in case.

"Well…." Said Danny's voice. "what if we don't wanna go?"

"We'll call the police!!" Stella called angrily. Mac gave her a look.

"Stella?"

"What?"

"We are the police." Stella gazed at him for a second then said with a smile;

"Mac honey, did I ever tell you how gorgeous you are?"

It was the day of Mac and Stella's engagement party and all day the other CSIs had been bugging them while Mac and Stella just wanted to cram some last minute preparations and work in. It was now late in the afternoon, and it has to be said that Mac and Stella were not really looking forward to their party at all. They felt like they'd been bullied into it by their team. It was going to be in a hotel dinner room thing, you know, where people who've just been married have the disco after the reception.

Anyway, Stella was busy arguing on the phone with someone at about 5 o clock in the afternoon, four hours before their party started. Mac brought her her 51st cup of coffee as she slammed the phone down.

"Who was that?" he asked. Stella took her coffee gratefully.

"The flower arranger for our wedding." Mac kind of made a double take.

"Y-you're planning the wedding already?" Stella gave him a hard stare over the rim of her mug.

"Duh." Mac gave a nervous smile and slid away to do something else. At half past eight the two of them slipped away, hoping not to be caught by anyone they knew.

"They'll all turn up early." Remarked Mac miserably.

"Or they'll not turn up at all." Said Stella pessimistically. Mac was silent for a while then turned to her and said;

"Since when has that been a bad thing?"

They arrived at the hotel and set everything up. They actually had ten minutes rest before the others started arriving. At exactly 9 o' clock Gil and his girl arrived. They walked in and Mac and Stella collapsed with laughter.

"Grow up guys." Said Gil warningly. The reason why Mac and Stella were howling with laughter was because Gil was dressed up as a tomato, with a cute little hat and everything. His girlfriend, well the lady who Gil was boyfriend to, was Lady Heather who was dressed up as a very sexy spider.

"Mac, Stella, this Heather." Lady Heather extended a liquid latex covered arm and Mac and Stella shook it gravely. There was a bit of an awkward silence.

"Soooooooooo…" said Stella. "Erm, what's your job Heather?"

"I run an establishment which gives sexual release to those who desire it." Stella and Mac looked to Gil.

"She's a dominatrix." Stella and Mac nodded their heads furiously. "How come you two aren't dressed up?" asked Gil irritably. The loving couple were saved from answering that since Danny and Aiden had just walked through the door with Ryan and Lindsay who had fallen in love because they're the losers who no one likes. (Although Ryan's starting to grow on me now. Still hate Lindsay.) Anyway Gil, Heather, Mac and Stella all started laughing again because Ryan was dressed as a banana, and Lindsay was dressed as a pea, (as Greg said, it mirrored her brain size.) Aiden was dressed as Draculina for some reason and Danny was dressed up as Robin Hood. He was actually quite sexy, but Mac and Stella would never say that to Danny so they said it wasn't very imaginative, he just replied that they weren't very imaginative to dress up as cowboys. They hadn't the heart to tell him they weren't dressed up at all.

The music was started up and eventually everyone arrived. Horatio said he was dressed up as a criminal and Greg believed him. Greg was dressed up as King Arthur and somehow he had persuaded Flack to be one of his 'Merry Knights' in a suit of armour. Sara came as Dorothy and Nick came as Toto, much to the delight of Greg. (you work out why he's delighted!) Because Warrick is ever so cool he came as Bob Marley. His hair wasn't really big enough but there you go. It might be easier if I told you in a list what everyone came as, so;

Danny-Robin Hood (Danny Kinkapoodle Hood)

Greg-King Arthur

Don-One of King Arthur's Merry Knights

Sara-Dorothy

Nick-Toto (Dorothy's dog)

Warrick-Bob Marley

Alexx-Witch of the West

Sheldon-Willy Wonka

Speedle-Van Hellsing (So cute!)

Eric-Jack Sparrow

Catherine-Dick Whittington's very sexy cat which had escaped Dick Whittington.

Calleigh-Coppelia (you know, that doll that comes alive. It's a ballet story.)

So when everyone was there they all started dancing and getting drunk. Except Mac. When the Macarina came on everyone jumped in the middle and danced it. Danny wasn't exactly getting into the mood of dancing though.

"C'mon Danny!" called Aiden. "Dance!"

"Er…" Danny feebly moved his arms around. Flack came over.

"No!" he said and put his hands on Danny's hips and woggled them. "Move those hips Messer!" this sent the girls into heaps of immature hysterics. And by the way, you don't need to worry, Horatio was dancing, like an old grandpa. Mac and Stella were doing that annoying thing where they think they're dancing beautifully, and sexily but actually they just look stupid, and the reason for that is because they're both staring into each others eyes while Stella occasionally lifts her arms above her head. Gil and Lady Heather were doing that too. Only it looked even funnier because Gil was in his humungous tomato soup, I mean tomato suit. Nearing the end of the evening, about 1 o' clock in the morning, Mac and Stella were sitting down, their high from being drunk gone, and all they wanted to do was go to sleep. Everyone else was enjoying themselves, completely drunk, so they just slipped upstairs to the room they were paying for for the night. During that evening a lot of people found true love, ahh! Well, they agreed to go out with people who they'd had crushes on for ages, so here's the list of who 'fell in love' with who, (excepting Mac and Stella of course) because I like making lists and they're easier to do and less hard to read than a paragraph.

Gil and Lady Heather obviously

Catherine and Warrick

Sara and Speedle

Ryan and Lindsay

Eric and Calleigh

Danny and Aiden

Greg with a certain someone named Liz

Flack with a certain someone named Jo

Sheldon with a certain someone named The Author! Because I love Sheldon!

And Alexx didn't go with anyone because she's got a husband and kids and Nick didn't go with anyone because he's a loser and does DANDRUFF ADVERTS FOR L'OREAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And Horatio didn't go with anyone because he's Horatio and he doesn't go with anyone even though he has very cool sunglasses.

And so they all went to bed happy!


	11. Chapter 11

_So I haven't updated this for years! Actually, surprisingly enough it's only one year. But my loyal fan mj206 said s/he wanted to know what happened in the wedding so it's back people. Sorry. I almost forgot where I left off last time._

So they all went to bed happy….or did they?

Well, as we know they were all paired up except for Nick(dandruffy-loser) Horatio(just-too-cool-for-skool) and Alexx(favourite-coroner-ever) at the end of the engagement party but what happened the following morning? Well, my friends…let me tell you….

Mac and Stella were curled up happily in bed in the hotel room when the alarm went off. Stella opened one eye and hit Mac hard on the chest.

"Ow!" Mac looked round at her. "What was that for?" Stella gave him a sleepy push.

"For setting the alarm." She muttered. Mac sighed and got up to turn it off. He was just about to get back into bed when a lot of screaming started and Sheldon burst into their room, saw Mac standing there naked, Flack bumped into him behind and both started screaming harder. Mac hurriedly got back into bed.

"Ok, ok!" he said. "Guys, seriously its not that bad." The screaming slowly subsided then Danny appeared in the doorway. And then Mac and Stella realised that all three of them were naked. Stella screamed.

"Oh my god!" Mac tried to calm her down as Flack got off Sheldon who was failing around, being out of air supply,(ooo, he should share one with Danny, eh?)

"Stella, Stella, it's ok, you've seen them all naked before remember?" Stella stopped screaming.

"I know," she said sheepishly. "I was just doing it for effect." They looked at the three hot naked guys standing in their doorway and briefly wondered how they managed to open a locked door.

"What are you guys doing?" Mac asked in annoyance. Sheldon looked up from the floor where he still was.

"I woke up this morning, and I wasn't in bed with a certain person called The Author--" Flack interrupted.

"And I wasn't with a certain person called Jo--" Danny interrupted.

"And I wasn't with Aiden!"

"We' were in bed together!" Sheldon wailed. There was in which Stella and Mac shared a glance.

"But Danny," said Stella. "Surely you enjoyed that?" there was complete silence.

"I'm not…shifty eyes gay.." Danny trailed off. "We were drunk!" he cried. Mac and Stella nodded.

"Yeah, yeah…" Mac flapped his hand at them.

"Go back to bed, your own beds this time." He added smiling. The three of them miserably trudged out. "Shut the door!" even if they had bothered it wouldn't have mattered since Aiden and Sara came running down the corridor also screaming.

"NOW WHAT???" bellowed Stella. Aiden stopped running to explain.

"We woke up this morning…with Horatio!" Sara screamed harder.

"Argh! Don't say it, don't say it!!" the two of them ran away back to their rooms. Mac and Stella shared another look, then Lady Heather and Catherine walked past, chatting amiably. they said hello as they passed.

"Nice night?" asked Heather.

"Yes thanks," said Mac.

"We spent a rather nice night together," remarked Catherine. "Well, I'm assuming it was, I think we were a bit drunk." Lady Heather agreed and they went down to breakfast. There was a stunned silence, then Mac closed the door and started getting dressed. He was only half way through though when the door opened and Lindsay pooped her head in.

"Guys, the most awful thing happened to me just now…"

"Let me guess," said Stella drily. "You just woke up with someone you didn't mean to." Lindsay nodded.

"Yeah, only I woke with Gil and Greg!" Mac snorted.

"Bet Greg enjoyed that." He chortled.

"Mac," Stella pointed an imperious finger. "To your corner."

"Yes, Stella." He said meekly. Stella turned back to Lindsay.

"I'm sure you'll survive." She said. Calleigh put her head round the door beaming. Stella frowned. "You look too happy, didn't you end up sleeping with people you didn't want to?" Calleigh shrugged.

"Yes and no," she said. "I spent a very pleasant night with Warrick, Speedle and Eric actually." She disappeared but Mac and Stella distinctly heard Lindsay's disgruntled voice.

"Well aren't you lucky."

Eventually Mac and Stella went down to breakfast where practically everyone looked a little shaken. Mac glanced around the table.

"Where are Nick and Ryan?" he asked. Horatio looked up.

"Still in bed together apparently," he replied. "Seems like they enjoyed their night."

"I enjoyed my night." Smiled Calleigh.

"Alexx escaped it all though," remarked Sara.

"Well she is married." Eric pointed out. "oh, look, here come the sleeping beauties." Ryan and Nick had just entered. Everyone made coughing noises but only Gil was able to say anything in that perfectly straight voice he has even when something is really embarrassing.

"Um, Nick, you've still got your hand in Ryan's pants."


End file.
